Savior
by elliexhardy
Summary: Ashley has been abused by her father and when things get out of control for her, she goes to the one person she knows is always there for her. JohnxAshley One-shot.


**A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone on here and I hope you are all having a great time spending them with friends and family. I'm posting up this little one-shot because I've written it over about a month ago and I just decided to post it up for the holidays. This is not a Christmas one-shot or anything...so just a heads up...lol. So please read and enjoy!**

_**John/Ashley One-Shot: Savior**_

_**-xxxxxxx-**_

_**"Ashley Marie Massaro!"**_

Ashley was in her room doing her homework when she heard her father scream out her name. She knew that this wasn't going to be good from the sound of his voice, he sounded so angry and full of rage. She knew better than to hide in her room because he would come "find" her but either way, he would still get to her.

_**"Get your ass down here girl, NOW!"**_

Ashley quickly made her way downstairs to see what her father wanted. Maybe it wasn't anything bad, but good or bad, right or wrong; it would always result in the same way. She made her way into the kitchen and saw her dad standing there looking majorly pissed off. His eyes were as red as a bull and he looked at her with such disgust.

_**"Your school called today and they said you didn't attend any classes, you were cutting."**_

_**"What?!" Ashley yelled out, but quickly changed her tone of voice in fear of what her dad would do.**_

_**"I-I mean I didn't cut. I went to all of my classes, you can ask Mickie, Maria, Randy or Chris; they're in all of my classes and they saw me." she stated calmly.**_

_**"Are you calling me a liar?!" he asked with his voice raised, practically yelling at her.**_

_**"No, not-not you dad." she said in a nervous tone.**_

_**"I think you are and I don't appreciate it and what did I tell you about those streaks in your hair? I said if I saw them again I would yank them out from the roots." he said approaching her**_

_**"Daddy, please don't." she said moving back.**_

_**"You know, you just never learn."**_

_**"Daddy..." she said in a whisper as tears trickled down her eyes.**_

He took off his belt and as soon as she tried to take off, he pulled her back and hit her roughly on the back with the belt.

-xxxxxxx-

Screams and yells were heard throughout the house, and she was sure that people outside could probably hear her. Her dad was still beating on her with his belt and she could feel the cuts and welts forming on her back, then he stopped. He then kicked her in the ribs and started smacking her in the face. She tried to protect herself but he was just too strong for her and there was no use to try and outfight him. Her father then dragged her upstairs by her hair and threw her into her bedroom.

_**"Maybe this time you'll learn!" he said coldly as he slammed the door shut and locked her door.**_

She crawled to the other side of her room and she sat against the wall, hugging her knees and crying into them, as she let her tears fall freely. It was bad enough that she was being beat on a daily basis for every little thing but she didn't deserve this at all.

After 15 minutes passed and Ashley stopped crying, she went to her dresser and looked in the mirror, then she began to clean the cut on her lip and the already dried blood from her nose.

Another 10 minutes passed and Ashley changed into her pajamas since it was eleven o'clock at night, she couldn't fall asleep and she didn't want too. She couldn't sleep in a house where she felt so scared for her own life and where it was dangerous to be in at all times. She needed to get out of her own house and she knew exactly where to go.

-xxxxxx-

Ashley grabbed her grey hoodie and put it on so she wouldn't feel cold, then she put on her slippers and started climbing out her window and making as little noise as possible. As she successfully made her way out, she climbed the fire escape of the apartment next door. As soon as she reached the window that was exactly across from her room window, she tapped on it and waited patiently.

A light flickered on and a male figure got up from his bed and made his way towards the window. Ashley saw him a gave a soft, weak smile and then he opened the window and helped her in.

_**"Ash, what's wrong?" he asked concerned as she immediately cried into his chest.**_

_**"John, he did it again, but this time he whipped me with his belt and he kicked me." she said as he stroked her hair.**_

_**"God Ash, I am so sorry. Does it hurt?" he asked as he rubbed her back with his free hand.**_

She simply nodded as she lifted the back of her shirt and John examined it. She winced in pain as her softly brushed his fingers pass a welt, then he pulled her towards the bed and made her lay down on her stomach while he went to get medical supplies from his bathroom. He came back and started attending to her.

_**"Man Ash, this is really bad. You should really tell someone."**_

_**"I know John, but I can't. If he finds out I told you, then he'll come after you and hurt you and I would blame myself for that, I mean you're my best friend and I love you to death and-"**_

_**"Hey, calm down. If he finds out and wants to deal with me, then so be it. I'd really take that risk for you Ash. We've known each other for so long and you know I'm always there for you no matter what. Ashley, I love you too..."**_

As soon as he said that he stopped and Ashley looked up at him, she then sat up slowly and faced him so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

_**"You-you love me?"**_

John was getting nervous and he scratched the back of his head, this was it...time to confess his feelings once and for all.

_**"Ashley Marie..." he began as he took her hands into his, "I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I mean I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I just think it's finally time I told you how I felt. I've been holding this in for way too long."**_

Ashley looked at him shocked for the first time in her life. She knew that John really cared and looked out for her all the time, but she didn't know that he loved her all this time, but she was glad he did.

_**"John, I love you too. I'm happy to have you in my life and I'm glad you are. I mean I know how you obviously feel about me and I want you to know I feel the same exact way."**_

_**"Thank god you do, otherwise I'd be a total idiot right about now." he said with a chuckle**_

Ashley laughed, at first it sounded weird to her because she hadn't laughed in a long time, and it was truly a great relief for her.

_**"Oh J, you'd be such an adorable idiot though."**_

John smiled at her and she did the same. Then they leaned into each other and kissed each other on the lips fully. It was one kiss filled with lust and passion and just when they thought it couldn't be deepened, it did. John pulled Ashley closer to him by grabbing her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They then lowered themselves onto the bed and engaged in a heavily intense make-out session.

_**"John..." she said in between kisses**_

_**"Yeah?" he mumbled back**_

_**"I can't...we can't do this. Please, stop." she said with pleading eyes**_

John did as she asked and then looked at her confused.

_**"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked**_

She smiled.

_**"No, you didn't do anything." she said as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand**_

_**"It's just that I don't want you to get hurt because of me. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you." she said as she began crying**_

_**"Shhhh...listen to me Ashley, you are not to blame for anything. You mean so much to me, right now all I care about is you and that's all I will care about. If your dad wants to come here and hurt me for being with you, then let him. I would do anything for you, hell I'd take a bullet just for you to show you and prove to you how much I truly love you."**_

At this point, Ashley was crying tears of joy. For John to say those sweet things to her really meant a lot to her, no one has told her they loved her in a long time and she was truly happy when he did.

John wiped the tears off at Ashley's face with his thumbs and he kissed her softly on the forehead.

_**"John, you always know what to say and I love you for that. You're always there for me when I need you, you're like my savior or something." she said as she entwined her fingers wih John's.**_

_**"When something is worth being saved, I'm there and trust me, you are definitely worth it."**_

Ashley smiled and gave John a sweet soft kiss.

_**"Well thank you John." she said with a smile**_

He nodded and then laid on the bed next to Ashley and held her hand until she fell asleep, he wanted her to be safe with him and he would do anything to protect her.

As soon as she fell asleep, he kissed her on the cheek and saw her smile before he too drifted off into sleep as well.

Right now all they could think about was being in each others' arms for the night, whatever happens tomorrow would be a shock, as of now they don't care, only time would tell what would happen between them and as far as they were concerned they wanted to be together forever. Ashley needed a savior and she found it in John and that was all she needed in her life.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot. It took me a while to write it and type it up, but I love the way it came out. Please R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
